


Solitaire

by Lady_T_220



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jensen, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Consent, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom JDM, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Punishment, Rewards, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Sub Jensen, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T_220/pseuds/Lady_T_220
Summary: Jensen comes to Jeff looking for help. Jeff is persuaded to provide guidance on the topic of self-control.---Alternate Universe with Twink!Jensen and a significant dose of Daddy Kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a response to an anonymous prompter on the Masquerade prompt meme, but I first mislaid the prompt and then went off on a tangent. Sorry, Anon. 
> 
> Solitaire is also known as the game of Patience.

**Solitaire**

_"You know your problem?"_

_Jensen scuffed a hand across his face, expression drawn. "Too many to list at this point."_

_"You're distracted by the lure of instant gratification." Jeff cast a long, thoughtful look at the familiar tightness on Jensen's face; at his tired, sunken eyes and the edgy, distracted jiggling of his knee beneath the table. "We're not playing tonight, kid. You're in no fit state. Go home."_

_"Jeff, please-"_

_"When was the last time you actually did your homework, boy?" Jeff asked. "Or had a meal that wasn't mac 'n' cheese? Or, you know, slept instead of hitting up the next frat party?"_

_Jensen scowled, eyes darting across the room to glare resentfully at the dim lights above the bar._

_"Yeah, I thought as much." Jeff leaned back, arms crossing in apparent satisfaction. "Top Ramen and a handful of caffeine pills isn't actually a balanced meal."_

_Jensen sighed peevishly. "I just... I need-"_

_He faltered._

\---

Jeff's boy is a hell of a thing to behold. Unselfconscious in his nudity he's draped languidly over Jeff's favourite chair, head lolling back as slim, lithe limbs sprawl like ribbons of spilled milk over the chocolate leather upholstery. He's a sight for Jeff's sore eyes, pale pink nipples soft against his smooth, hairless chest. Between his legs his similarly smooth cock is nestled safely in its acrylic tube, denuded balls pushed forward by the padlocked ring that holds it in place. 

"Boy," Jeff rumbles. There's affection in the word, somewhere beneath the heat, and Jensen's head tilts up, a coy smile flashing across spit-wet lips.

"Daddy," he replies. 

Jeff spares him a grin before putting down his briefcase. He sheds his suit jacket and tie straight after, tossing them over the back of a nearby chair along with the weight of his day.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Jeff demands and his boy smiles then, body a tempting, sinuous arc as he stretches before rising to his feet and sauntering, naked, warm and tempting, to press up against Jeff's chest. 

"Welcome home, Daddy," he murmurs. The press of his lips against Jeff's is soft and chaste, light fingers skimming Jeff's shoulders as Jeff gives in to the temptation of his boy's bare skin and wraps his hands firmly around Jensen's slender waist. The fragility of him is tantalising, broad hands almost spanning the full width of slim hips, slight frame yanked hard against the rough layer of Jeff's shirt and suit pants. 

Pinned against Jeff's body, Jensen flutters demure lashes, leaning in again for a second kiss. His lips are lush and yielding, passive as Jeff deepens the contact. Jeff's boy knows to let Daddy lead and Jeff parts from Jensen's sweet mouth only when he's had his fill. 

"Good boy," he growls. "Now welcome me home properly."

He loosens his grip on Jensen's waist just enough to let his boy slide obediently to his knees, Jeff's fingers brushing the soft slope of Jensen's shoulder, tips ruffling the short hairs on the back of his neck.

Jensen's mouth finds the front of Jeff's pants immediately, pressing equally chaste, soft kisses to the bulge of his fly. "Welcome home, Daddy," he says again. "I missed you all day."

"Have you been good?" Jeff asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Jensen promises. He rubs his lips against Jeff's fly in soft, sweeping passes, though his eyes glimmer, knowing and wicked, a precursor to trouble.

The press of Jeff's palm holds Jensen close though neither move to undo the button or zipper. Jensen merely presses sweet, worshipful kisses to the placket of rough, hand-tailored wool, kitten-pink tongue flicking out a moment later to lick a soft swipe against the growing hardness. 

Jeff's hands tighten, a warning growled deep in his throat as Jensen glances up at him, lips a calculating smirk before he opens his mouth wide to lick slow and blatant up the ridge of Jeff's cock. 

"Want you to fuck me, Daddy."

Jeff snaps a tight fist into his boy's hair and jerks his head back sharply, Jensen wincing at the sudden, unexpected sting.

"Stop that," Jeff growls. "You know the rules." 

Jensen's lips part as if to argue and Jeff uses the handful of hair to give his boy's head a brisk, warning shake, Jensen's fingers clutching reflexively at the wool of Jeff's pants as his expression twists in discomfort. 

"Sorry, Daddy," he hisses.

Jeff snorts and loosens his grip slightly but still doesn't let go. "Oh, baby. I've never seen anyone less sorry in my life. We're still working on that self-control I see." He stares down at Jensen thoughtfully, free hand caressing the side of his boy's face. "You know that goading me is not going to help you get what you want." 

Jeff glances down at Jensen's caged cock meaningfully, dark eyebrow raised in amusement as Jensen groans, expression crumpling in peevish defeat. Hair finally released from Jeff's iron grip, Jensen buries his face against Jeff's crotch, arms coming up to hug his Daddy's thighs tightly. His whine is muffled against Jeff's leg. "Daddy, _please_..."

Jeff shakes his head. "Now, sweetheart, you know that's not how this works." 

"But, Daddy..."

"And I said no, boy. Now you already earned yourself punishment tonight, don't make it worse."

Jensen sighs and peels himself grudgingly from the grip he has on Jeff's legs, climbing to his feet only to give his Daddy a proper hug instead. Jeff squeezes his boy affectionately, revelling in the sweetness of him, the raw scent of bare skin teasing his senses. He allows himself to linger for only a moment though before patting his boy's backside threateningly.

"Go on now." he warns. "Get the box."

Jensen pulls back, lips pursed in a soft moue of disappointment. Jeff tuts.

"Don't pout at me, boy. You'll only earn yourself a spanking on top."

Jensen's eyes widen a fraction, thought whether in apology or anticipation Jeff wouldn't like to guess. Either way Jensen almost stumbles in his haste to reach the chest in the corner of the living room. Once opened he pauses, fingers fluttering uncertainly over the contents arrayed inside. 

"Rope," Jeff says. "Thin one. White." 

Jensen hesitates but picks the neatly wound silk cord out of its divider. Unlike the others in the chest it's little more than a shoelace in thickness and Jensen swallows apprehensively as he offers it to his Daddy. 

"Now then. You've been breaking rules all over the place this evening, boy," Jeff states, unwinding the cord slowly. "Your punishment is gonna' reflect that."

Jensen whines. "But it was only the one..."

Jeff cocks his head and nods silently, staring at his boy with cool authority. "Making demands when you know it's forbidden, that's one. Goading me, trying to force my hand? That makes two. You want to take a guess for the trio?"

Jensen's mouth opens a fraction but no sound comes out, a brief look of confusion lingering in his eyes as Jeff checks the length of the rope carefully before slowly doubling it over.

"Next time you use that tongue of yours without permission I'll put a clamp on it, baby boy," Jeff tells him. He cups Jensen's cheek for a moment before patting it affectionately. "Don't think I didn't see you takin' a lick when you greeted Daddy's cock. Sweet boys should give their Daddies sweet kisses, like they've been taught. Stealing a taste, now that's just greedy. If I want your tongue I'll tell you to give it to me."

Jensen's cheeks flame. "Yes Daddy. 'M sorry, Daddy," he whispers.

"No you're not. But you will be when we're done," Jeff says calmly. "Now, you're still learning Daddy's rules, but a knot in some string is supposed to help you remember things. Let's see if it can help you remember that pushing and misbehaving does not get you what you want."

Jensen's bottom lip wobbles, eyes brimming with sudden apology. Crocodile tears well forth, rendering his irises wide and liquid green, a calculated study of remorse that Jeff studiously ignores. 

"On the sofa, boy. Legs spread," Jeff orders. 

Jeff can hear his boy sniffling softly even as he obeys, slump-shouldered and petulant as he drags his feet towards the sofa. Supple leather creaks faintly as he kneels on the seat and then slides down lengthways along the couch, the position on his back allowing creamy white thighs to part lewdly. The pose exposes his dusky hole and the vulnerable weight of his balls and Jeff licks his lips appreciatively at the sight. Inside the chastity tube Jensen's cock is already swollen tight, erection curtailed and visibly constricted and Jeff reaches down to heft the weight of it in his palm.

It's satisfyingly hot and full, the padlock resting heavy on his boy's pelvis. The lock is intimidatingly solid against such intimate flesh, the metal dark and mechanism stiff. The head of Jensen's cock is wet and red where it pushes against the tapered end of the short tube and Jeff pauses to admire it, caged flesh touch-starved and desperate just how Jeff likes it, his boy's belly quivering.

For now though, Jeff diverts his attentions lower, to the tender, soft weight of his balls. It's the work of only a few moments to have the first knot in place, a tight loop pulled snug around the root of Jensen's sack. It's tighter by far than the ring holding the cage in place, and Jeff lands a hard slap against his boy's inner thigh when he bucks and keens as Jeff yanks at it. 

"Lie still," Jeff orders and Jensen whimpers, fingers curling into the edge of the couch cushions as Jeff wiggles the loop a little tighter, winding the ends of the rope in a twisting helix around the base of Jensen's scrotum. The coils of it form a column, a rigid tube that builds higher until Jensen's testicles are squeezed right to the end of their sack, the skin stretched thin and balls pulled out firmly from his body. Only then does Jeff change the pattern, using the edge of his finger to separate the two orbs before looping the rope over and between them. The pressure forces them apart, taut rope keeping them separated as Jeff begins to twist the cord around each testicle individually. Hard rings and rigid knots force his flesh out into two straining, tightly bound spheres, the twist of silk thick and unyielding, constricting until his sack is painfully stretched, balls fire hot and excruciating to look at. Jeff ties them off with steady hands and leaves the short loose ends of the rope dangling, hanging down over his boy's exposed hole. 

He can hear his boy gently weeping, hurting and humbled and Jeff strokes his trembling thighs reassuringly. 

"I know it hurts, but it's important to remember your lessons, sweetheart. No more pushing Daddy. And I want nothing but sweet kisses out of that pretty mouth."

Jensen hiccups and nods frantically, cheeks pink and blotchy and fingers clawing helplessly through his own hair as Jeff palms the tight, tenderised flesh in one big, rough hand. 

"Good boy. Close your legs now, baby, and come give Daddy his proper hello."

Jensen keens so prettily as he tries to close his legs, crushed, tender balls surely throbbing agonisingly as they brush his thighs. His attempts to roll off the couch without causing himself further pain results in him landing hard on his knees, the impact jarring enough to make him yelp and double over, long fingers kneading the carpet as he breathes through the hurt. He crawls gingerly, painfully, back to his place at Jeff's feet and when he turns his face up his eyes are wet and shimmering for real this time, more beautiful than anything Jeff has ever seen.

Jeff keeps one hand steady on his boy's cheek, the other yanking hard at the button and fly of his suit pants. He frees his cock with a rough tug, the flesh already hard and engorged, dark with blood and huge as he rubs it against Jensen's pretty, pale face. 

Jensen's lips seem to fall naturally into the softest pout, mindless, innocent kisses grazing the shaft as he he gazes up beseechingly at his Daddy. Jeff basks in it, heat pooling fast and eager in his gut. Jensen's mouth is a picture of sin, plump lips pursed in docile acceptance even as his eyelashes clump wet with suffering. That look, the absolute surrender, is all it takes for Jeff to come. He lets out a harsh grunt as slick white splatters over the bridge of his boy's nose, Jeff grabbing his dick just in time to pulse the rest of his load hot and messy across those pretty, perfect lips. 

Underneath him, Jensen obediently presses soft, reverent kisses to the wet, sticky head, not daring to lick even as clingy white pulses into his mouth, cum dripping unchecked down his chin as Jeff pumps himself to a finish. 

For a second there is only the sound of Jeff's harsh breathing, body tense as he squeezes himself through the aftershocks of his climax, a suspended moment of stillness before he sighs in satisfaction and carefully wipes his hand clean in Jensen's hair. It's barely more than a pat on the head and a rough "That's my good boy," but Jensen nuzzles gratefully into the morsel of affection, clinging to his Daddy's thighs even as Jeff's come congeals across his face.

Jeff knows his boy does try hard to be good, but he's still due to spend some well-earned time on his knees as a reminder about the perils of manipulation. Soon enough he'll cry all over again as Jeff finally un-binds his tortured balls, but the lesson at least will be well-learned.

\---

_"You don't know what you need," Jeff observed. "That's half your problem."_

_"I need to play," Jensen snapped._

_Jeff raised an eyebrow. "And I already told you, we're not doing that tonight. You're not exactly aiding your case, here."_

_"I'll beg if I have to." Jensen answered. He glanced up, lashes fluttering demurely, blatant in their provocation. "I want --need-- you, Sir."_

_"Me?" Jeff asked. "Or just a good dose of discipline? Because you are riding dangerously close to the edge of my patience."_

_Jensen swallowed roughly and looked away, pink rising like a wave across his cheeks._

_"I don't like being lied to, Jen," Jeff growled. "In a place like this it's not just rude, it's dangerous. Now you can either tell me what's really going on or you can just walk that pretty, masochistic little ass of yours right back out that door. Go home. Take a nap. Do some homework."_

_Jensen's bravado seemed to falter, cocky allure fading as swiftly as it had arrived, crumpling in on itself like damp paper under the weight of Jeff's stony glare._

_"Fine," Jensen conceded. "I need help, ok? You seemed the right person to ask."_

_Jeff leaned back at that, arms folding over his chest. "What kind of help?"_

_"What kind do you think?" Jensen huffed._

_Jeff stared at him, face impassive and unimpressed and Jensen sighed._

_"Just... I don't even know where to start any more, ok?" he admitted sullenly. "I know I'm fucking up. I know that. I'm very, very aware of it. If I turn in one more late assignment I'm going to flunk out, but even though I know it, it doesn't seem to make any difference. There's always one more party to get to first. One more distraction..."_

_Jeff let out a slow, measured exhale. "And what exactly do you want from me?"_

_Jensen glanced up at him. "Well, we're here, aren't we?" he muttered, one hand waving vaguely at the club around them._

_Jeff raised an eyebrow. "If you want a Dom for the night, we already had this conversation."_

_Jensen winced and shook his head. "Not for the night."_

_Jeff paused, conversation stalling as he stared at Jensen disbelievingly._

_"You're asking for something longer term?"_

_The silence seemed to stretch between them, something heavy and pregnant before Jensen nodded faintly and Jeff let out a slow exhale, fingers dropping down to flex against the gloss black tabletop._

_"I'm not a kind Master, Jensen. You know I won't coddle you until you feel better."_

_"I don't want you to," Jensen shot back harshly. "I need someone to make me behave."_

_Jeff's eyebrows rose in surprise, watching as Jensen seemed to shrink even further into his seat at his admission, body folding inwards with the hunch of his shoulders._

_"That's not something to wave around idly in front of a man like me," Jeff said carefully._

_Jensen's expression was rueful. "I'm aware. We've played before."_

_"Casually," Jeff commented. "Not like this. You need to think about it properly."_

_"I have," Jensen replied. "I know what I'm asking for, Jeff."_

_Jeff snorted. "I doubt that. You tell me you want someone to make you toe the line, but you are hands down the most contrary sub I have ever scened with."_

_Jensen opened his mouth as if to argue, halting only as Jeff lifted his hand up in a gesture of silence._

_"Now," he said calmly. "Whatever your reasons, don't forget you are saying all of this to a man who enjoys enforcing a very strict brand of discipline." Jeff's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "If I agree to any of this, and that's a very big 'if', it isn't going to be some lazy, avoidant way for you to ditch your responsibilities. You can't say you want to be held accountable and then whine if I make you work. Because I will make you work. I can make you humble too, if that's what you want, but I push hard and I'm a very difficult dom to please."_

\---

"Welcome home, Daddy." Jeff's boy is on his feet and waiting by the living room door, polite and attentive, just how Daddy likes him. The late evening sun limnes his skin pale gold, the smooth sweep of bare shoulders and hips almost begging for Jeff's hands to dirty him up as he pulls him closer. Jensen's skin is warm and soap-scented when Jeff nuzzles his throat, two-day beard scratching sharply at the gentle arc of his boy's instinctively bared neck.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jeff replies. His boy is radiant in the sunlight and Jeff revels in it as he digs hard fingertips into slim hips and leans back just far enough receive Jensen's soft, innocent kisses with a smile on his face. His boy's lips are warm and guileless, slim fingers clinging to Jeff's jacket lapels and Jeff raises one hand to cup the back of his boy's head, extending the kiss into a lazy, invasive exploration of Jensen's submissively yielding mouth. He pulls back with a satisfied hum, the taste of his boy fresh on his lips as he drags proprietary fingertips over the naked skin before him, pausing only to thumb idly over his boy's nipples. Jensen blinks at him sweetly, dazed for a moment as if drugged before Jeff kisses him again, softer this time.

"On your knees, baby," Jeff whispers.

Jensen grins at his Daddy coyly before obediently sinking to the floor, mouth softly parted ready for greeting Daddy's cock. Jeff can feel heat already stirring in the pit of his belly as Jensen tilts his head to kiss the placket of Jeff's pants reverently. His breath is hot and wet, mouth a sinful temptation against the dark navy pinstripe. 

"Have you been good today?" Jeff asks and Jensen nods, hands pressed to Jeff's thighs for balance as he mouths sweetly at his Daddy's fly.

"Yes, Daddy." 

Jeff's hand spans the curve of his boy's head possessively.

"Good," he praises. "Daddy's cock has been missing your kisses all day."

"Missed you too, Daddy," Jensen promises. 

"Mm. That's good to hear, boy," Jeff murmurs. He cups Jensen's head a little firmer, idly scrubbing thick fingers through the short scruff of his boy's hair. "I still have work to do tonight, but you can keep Daddy's cock nice and warm while you're waiting if you like. Wrap that pretty mouth round it, all soft and sweet just how Daddy likes."

Jensen makes a soft mew in his throat, a sound halfway between desire and hunger and Jeff gives a rough chuckle. He detaches his boy's grip from his thighs, nudging past clinging hands to cross the lounge and sprawl regally over the sofa. He spreads his legs before patting his thigh invitingly. "Come on then. Got a lot to do tonight. Sooner I get done with work the sooner you can have the treat I've been waiting to give you."

Jensen's breath hitches, eyes widening in surprise. 

"Did you get me a present, Daddy?" he asks.

Jeff smirks knowingly. "Maybe I did. Or maybe your treat is something else. You'll have to be a good boy and wait, won't you?" 

Jensen bites his lower lip, colour high on his cheeks as he dips his head in acquiescence. Jeff's hand pats his thigh again expectantly, a little more impatient this time, but it's the stern arch of his eyebrow that finally gets Jensen moving. 

Jeff watches with a heavy-lidded gaze as Jensen dutifully drops forward onto his hands and knees to cross the living room. His boy looks delicious in his abasement, the weight of the chastity cage pulling his trapped cock down to hang uselessly underneath him as he crawls. It sways a little with each cant of his hips, the faint tap of the padlock knocking against the rigid tube in time with his movements. His slender little cock may be hobbled but by comparison his balls have become almost constantly high and tight, deliciously visual evidence of his boy's tacit suffering and Jeff pulls his glasses from the breast pocket of his suit jacket as he waits, carefully polishing the lenses on a clean handkerchief.

"Such a pretty boy," Jeff rumbles. He perches the glasses on the end of his nose as Jensen finally takes his place humbly between Jeff's spread legs, eyes downcast as his Daddy peers at him over the top of the rims. Jeff reaches out, pinching his boy's jaw and angling his face up as if to examine it, the dry tip of his thumb dragging heavily over Jensen's plush bottom lip. 

"You going to look after Daddy's cock?" he asks. 

Jensen nods and Jeff releases his grip, leaning back into the comfort of the sofa. His fingers aren't exactly work-roughened but compared to his boy's features they seem huge and coarse, his flaccid cock fat and ruddy as he pops the button on his suit pants and pulls himself free from the folds of his underwear. The waistband gets shoved down just enough to rest snug under his balls and Jensen licks his lips instinctively, eyes fixed on the heavy girth of the shaft where it flops down hot against Jeff's pinstripe-covered thigh. 

"Give me your mouth, boy."

Jensen glances up and shuffles closer in readiness, sinfully wet lips already parting, eyes wide and guileless as he waits patiently. Jeff wraps his free hand around the base of his cock, angling the head just enough to feed the tip of it into his boy's lax, compliant mouth. A fist in his boy's hair pulls him closer and Jensen exhales softly as Jeff's cock slides deep, the tip of it just brushing the back of his throat. Jensen's tongue flutters gently against the underside, the cushion of it a soft, wet caress in the midst of succulent, tempting heat. 

"That's it, boy. Hold it nice and still. Deep as you can go."

Jensen closes his eyes, sigh muffled in his throat, fingers clenching as Jeff shifts his hips a little so the semi-soft bulk of his cock can slide in full to the root. The hand on the back of Jensen's neck holds him firm, pressure burying his nose deeper into Jeff's crotch even as his throat contracts instinctively around the heavy flesh on his tongue. Slender arms come up to wrap around Jeff's hips, fingers twining restlessly into Daddy's belt loops. 

"Easy, boy," Daddy murmurs and Jensen shivers as he tries not to swallow, spit flooding hot and thick in response to the swelling flesh in his mouth. 

The grip on his scalp doesn't force him down any further, but the span of hard fingers prevents him from pulling back either. Daddy's cock doesn't quite block his throat, though if he gets any harder it will and Jensen takes a deep, trembling breath through his nose. 

"No swallowing now, baby," Daddy reminds him. "Hold it all in that sweet little mouth for me."

It isn't easy. Jeff knows his boy will be drooling before long and Daddy's shaft is long and thick, the stretch of it a purposeful, deliberate means to make his jaw ache. 

Sure enough, drool escapes the seal of his boy's lips within minutes and Jeff smiles to himself. The taste of precome must be a pungent film on his boy's tongue, cock already drizzling steadily against the back of his teeth and Jeff revels in it; filling every one of his boy's senses to the very brim. He can feel his boy fidgeting, not quite settled yet and Jeff pulls him a little closer, nose smothered in his crotch, the scent of Daddy's pubes musky and familiar in his nostrils. The warm, masculine smell seems to be comforting and Jensen gradually quietens, draping himself obediently over Daddy's thighs, goosebumps fluttering down his back as Jeff resumes scrubbing idle fingers through his hair.

"That's my good boy," Jeff murmurs. If his boy were capable of preening under the attention he would and Jeff smiles down at him indulgently. The sight is exquisite, lashes fluttering against his boy's freckled cheeks, expression lax as he delicately holds the flesh in his mouth reverently still. 

Jeff really does still have work to do though, and he sighs as he relaxes into the warm, undemanding temptation of his boy's mouth, one hand reaching for the tablet he left on the arm of the couch that morning. He has reports to read and e-mails to check, not to mention a 20-page proposal to wade his way through. He could have done it at the office before coming home, but reading tedious legalese is infinitely less onerous with his boy's pretty mouth all snug and wet around his dick. 

Jeff takes his time, the cushiony sweetness of Jensen's tongue pushed flush against the underside of his shaft causing him to linger. It's a constant, delicious pleasure he's in no hurry to abandon. He lazily pets Jensen with one hand, holding him still as much as soothing him, enjoying his boy's abortive twitches as Jeff laughs at a couple of updates from his family on Facebook. Softly pathetic gagging noises follow every time he shifts position, but the occasional chime of an incoming mail alert is the only other interruption to the silence. 

It's over an hour before Jeff finally puts his tablet aside for good. Jensen's eyes have long-since drifted shut. His brows are furrowed as if concentrating and Jeff strokes his cheek idly for a moment before pressing a palm to either side of Jensen's head and rolling his hips up in a slow, luxurious thrust. The change of position mashes Jensen's face tight against his stomach, forcing Jeff's cock as deep and hard into his boy's throat as it will go and Jensen struggles abortively at the sudden motion. Jeff's dick lodges exquisitely deep, cutting off his airway completely and Jeff lingers there, indolent, lazy and delicious, humming deeply in satisfaction even as his boy's eyes begin to water and his mouth gapes pathetically for air around the root of Jeff's shaft. 

Jensen quivvers and clenches his fingers into Jeff's suit but he doesn't fight to pull back. Even when it hurts, even when tears are leaking silently from his pretty green eyes, he still takes his Daddy's cock so obediently. The utter submission makes Jeff's dick throb. His boy's mouth is utterly made for it, perfectly soft and completely lax as Jeff idly fucks the tight depth of his spasming throat.

It's a languid kind of pleasure, not quite chasing orgasm so much as just rutting for the sake of it, enjoying the pressure as he counts the seconds ticking past. He lets thirty go before he finally drags his boy's head back a grudging inch, barely enough to let him breathe again but more than enough to keep his mouth full. Shuddering gasps wheeze through his boy's stuffy nose as Jeff rubs his cock against the inside of Jensen's cheek, rolling his shaft around the slippery cavern of that pliant mouth. He mutters crooning nonsense to soothe his boy even as Jensen huffs and coughs pathetically, flinching and gagging at the shifting movement of Jeff's cock against his tongue. His mouth remains obscenely passive however and Jeff stares down at him indulgently. He is so beautiful it makes the inside of Jeff's chest flutter and turn over.

Between his boy's parted legs his cock still hangs feeble and compressed. He hasn't been allowed his own pleasure since Jeff started training him and the thought alone is almost enough to make Jeff come. Almost.

"I have something for you," Jeff murmurs finally. He reclines back and lets his hand cup his boy's flushed cheek, guiding Jensen to slowly lift his head. Jeff's cock slips out from between scarlet lips, rigid shaft wet and heavy.

Jensen casts a watery look up at him, eyes red like he's been crying. He seems unaware that his mouth has remained open as though still waiting for Jeff to make further use of it. "What do you say?" Jeff prompts.

Jensen swallows roughly. "Did I earn a treat, Daddy?" 

His voice is wrecked and hoarse and Jeff's lip curls in something close to a smile.

"Kiss Daddy's cock first, baby. Say thank you to Daddy for using your mouth."

Jensen licks his bottom lip softly, leaning down to press a reverent kiss to the flared head of Jeff's erection.

"Thank you for using my mouth, Daddy," he says earnestly. 

"You're welcome, boy," Jeff huffs. "And yeah, you earned something special. What do you think your treat is going to be?"

Jensen glances down, eyes averted, fingers fluttering nervously just above his pubic bone. 

"Can... Are you going to let me come, Daddy?"

Jeff's expression hardens. 

"Boy," he growls warningly and Jensen flinches. "You know better than to ask that."

Jensen's chin wobbles piteously, expression pleading as he dares a glance up at his Daddy's face.

"But Daddy," he whimpers. "It _hurts_..."

Jeff's hand shoots out like lightning, gripping Jensen's arm and flipping his boy over his lap like a rag-doll. Jensen's face gets shoved into the couch cushions, upholstery muffling his cry as Jeff's open palm smacks down hard on his ass like a gunshot.

He lands three, five, a dozen heavy swats before his boy finally stops wiggling, his bare shoulders heaving as he pants breathless little whimpers into the couch. Against Jeff's thigh his boy's caged dick is drooling, a damp patch slicking his suit, gluing it thick and clammy to the hairs on Jeff's leg. 

"Punishment spot. Now," Jeff bites out.

He shoves Jensen off his lap, boy scuttling over to the leather armchair in the corner as if his heels are on fire. 

"Bend over," Jeff barks. "Legs straight, elbows on the seat."

The position thrusts his boy's ass high, hole on display and Jeff brusquely tucks his hard cock back into his suit pants as he strides over to the chest in the corner. 

"Daddy, please..." Jensen whimpers.

"Enough," Jeff snaps. The chest lid slams open and then shut, selection made, and Jensen tenses instinctively as he feels his Daddy step up behind him.

"The most important rule, boy," Jeff growls. "What is it?"

"Daddy-!"

There's a pause and then a woosh, the paddle landing in a square of fire hard across the delicate flesh of Jensen's perineum. It catches the creases at the top of each thigh in the same stroke, impact cracking in the silence with a heavy, sharp thwack.

The impact steals his breath at first, though when the second blow lands Jensen keens like he's been wounded; like the blow hurts right down to his very soul. And maybe it does but Jeff still lands another directly on top, just as hard. He kicks his boy's legs wider, forestalling any attempt to curl up and lands two more high on the inside of each thigh. 

"That wasn't an answer. You keep these spread, boy," he grinds out.

His boy is trembling but nods frantically, fingertips white as he grips the chair cushion. Jeff can feel the tightly-coiled tension in him as he steps closer, the heat rising from blushed skin as he reaches down and grabs his boy's balls in one big, rough palm. The shock of it jerks like electricity through Jensen's body, a whimper muffled under his breath as Jeff leans over the naked, shivering form beneath him.

"Who do these belong to?"

Jensen swallows roughly, whole body trembling.

"You, Daddy."

Jeff squeezes his fist a little tighter, eyes dark with satisfaction as the pressure punches a high whine out of his boy's throat. 

"Mine," Jeff reiterates. He can feel Jensen trying desperately not to squirm, aching to relieve the pressure on his testicles and Jeff leans more fully into him, using his own weight to pin his boy down. 

"You know how this works, boy. After last time I would think you'd be achingly aware. I own this. You don't get to come because your balls, your pleasure, and your cringing little cock, all belong to me. Say it, boy."

"Yours, Daddy! Ah-!" Jensen sobs. "I don't get to come-"

"That's right," Jeff purrs. "You get to stay locked up good and tight because you asked me for this. You begged me to own these; to take away your cock because you couldn't be trusted with it. You pleaded with me to teach you restraint. So you don't get to come because, until I say otherwise, you don't even have a cock. This cock, right here, belongs to me. It's mine. It hurts because I want it to hurt. Your pleasure does not exist unless I want to enjoy it and there are worse punishments for boys who keep on demanding things that don't belong to them."

There are tears dripping silently down Jensen's flushed red face, his lips swollen and expression taut, cock damp with precome even as the chastity cage keeps his shaft bent down and aching. He suffers so beautifully it's almost unreal and Jeff gives his balls a final sharp tug before he releases his grip, Jensen gasping in a breath and sagging weakly into the support of the chair, bruise-pinked ass still upraised as Jeff pats his stinging backside. 

"Is that all understood?"

Jensen nods frantically, shivering as Jeff rubs a big, rough finger over his twitching hole, teasing the flesh but not pushing inside. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Jensen whimpers. "I'll be good."

"I know you'll try, baby," Jeff says. "But it seems to be a lesson we have to keep on repeating."

Jensen sniffles pathetically but nods, meek agreement as Jeff reaches once more for the paddle.

"You get thirty now, and thirty more before bed. And then maybe we can get on with the rest of our evening."

He doesn't wait for his boy's assent. The crack of leather on skin is sharp and darkly satisfying, Jensen crying out and wiggling as Daddy lands fifteen matching, symmetrical welts up the back of each thigh, bruise-red stripes forming luridly over the crest of quivering, tender buttocks. Daddy's arm has always been heavy and Jeff has never been one to pull his blows, so by the time he's done Jensen is sobbing openly, yielding as putty, dick dripping thick strings of precome down onto the leather seat. 

Jeff watches him carefully, Jensen's legs wobbling as Jeff puts the paddle aside, his boy shivering and fretful as Jeff pulls him upright. Bare feet stumble pathetically as he guides Jensen towards the couch, Jeff's arms open just wide enough to let his mewling, sorrowful boy finally crawl all over him. Jensen clings like an octopus, frantic and tear-streaked even as Jeff hums and holds him closer. 

They sit that way for a while, Jeff's hands warm and heavy on Jensen's back, lips brushing his boy's hairline, soft kisses matched only by the murmuring of whisky-rough nonsense into Jensen's ear. The cadence is soothing even if the words are lost, Jeff making himself comfortable as Jensen squirms and whimpers against him. His ass burns hot against Jeff's fingers but his hips still twitch, abortive little thrusts wracking his form as he instinctively tries to rub his useless cock against the solidity of Jeff's body. Face buried in Daddy's shoulder Jeff holds his boy tight, Jensen sniffling and hiccupping miserably when Jeff finally frees his own still-hard cock from the confines of his slacks. He wraps his hand lazily around the shaft, holding his boy tight with the other arm as he jerks off perfunctorily over the stretch of Jensen's bare thigh.

Jensen's response is limited to a muffled whine, only stirring grudgingly when Jeff presses a kiss to his forehead, one hot, broad hand idly rubbing ejaculate into his hip and belly, marking him up with sticky, crusting silver. 

"You take your punishment so beautifully, baby," Jeff whispers. "But don't think I've forgotten I still owe you thirty more."

Jensen's lips curl into a watery pout, eyes already shut as he snuggles tighter into Jeff's arms. 

In Jeff's briefcase his boy's special present remains tucked away for safekeeping. Two tickets and matching VIP backstage passes to see Jensen's favourite band on their next tour. 

Jeff figures his boy will earn them back soon enough. 

\---

_"I know what I'm asking for," Jensen reaffirmed._

_Jeff gave him a cynical smirk. "Oh, I can see I'm going to enjoy thinking up rules for you."_

_"What kind of rules?" Jensen asked._

_"Strict ones," Jeff shot back._

_Jensen stared at him, mouth pursing slightly before he faltered and looked away, the faintest nod marking his acquiescence._

_Jeff paused, expression softening just a fraction. "You know you have to talk, Jensen. For what you're asking it's important we're on the same page here."_

_"Yeah." Jensen's voice was rough. "Yeah, I know."_

_Jeff watched him in silence for a long moment, gaze calculating before he straightened in his chair, authority slipping over his shoulders like a second skin. "The thing about you is that you're drifting," he said at length. "You say you want a Dom but what you need is an anchor. Something to keep you focused on the right things. It's not about incentives, it's about consequences. Am I correct?"_

_Jensen nodded, movements jerky, hands curling into anxious fists against his thighs._

_"In which case the first rule would be that school would come first," Jeff said. "Always. No exceptions. Additionally you will eat properly and sleep, and you will have a curfew. Rules put in place for your own well being will not be negotiable. Are we agreed so far?"_

_"Yes, Sir," Jensen whispered._

_"Good," Jeff said. "In addition, since you lack the ability to resist temptation, temptation will also be removed from you. If we do this-" Jeff ran a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "You won't just eat and sleep when I tell you, I want you kept in chastity as well."_

_Jensen blinked up at him, eyes glazing momentarily and Jeff smirked._

_"Consider it a metaphor," he said. "Until you find self-restraint less difficult, you will feel my hand on you at all times as a reminder."_

_Jensen swallowed nervously, damp palms rubbing jerkily along the rough denim of his jeans. "For how long?"_

_Jeff looked at him consideringly. "Until I decide to release you."_

_He let the silence linger, a pregnant pause before leaning forward, one elbow resting on the table as he pushed closer. "Though I should warn you, it won't happen often and the more you ask the less inclined I will be. I don't use orgasms as a motivational tool, kid, and they are neither a right nor something that can be earned by good behaviour. This isn't about your pleasure. It's about your discipline."_

_Jensen swallowed dryly, cheeks pinking as he nodded._

_Jeff's voice dropped, a low rumble that seemed to undercut the background noise of the club around them. "If you still want to do this then I'll consider taking you on, but you have to understand that this will not be a reciprocal arrangement. I am a very strict Master. You will be mine, I will rule you, and I will enjoy thoroughly using you even as I enjoy denying you. Your rewards will be at my discretion, and punishments if you earn them will be severe."_

_Jensen nodded again, shakily this time and Jeff paused, reaching out to take Jensen's hand. "You're young, you have the libido to match. You need to be certain that this is what you really want. I can guide you back on track but I take discipline very seriously and this isn't going to be easy for you."_

_Jensen swallowed, lashes dampening suddenly as his hand trembled in Jeff's grasp. "That's why I came to you. I_ want _you to make it hard." He sniffed wetly and looked down, shame scarlet across his features. "I need you to make it hurt; Make me behave." His voice shook, half with need, half desperation. "Take the temptation away."_

_Jeff's brows creased in concern, heavy palm coming up to caress Jensen's cheek tenderly. "Oh, damnit boy," he sighed. "You never did know how to take the easy route, did you?"_

\---

It's barely dawn, blue light peeking through the bedroom curtains when Jeff wakes. Beside him Jensen slumbers on, curled up on his side like a pillbug, the sheets of their bed pulled up tight to his ears in a cocoon. Beneath the quilt his boy's body is hot and sleep-soft, the smooth, round curve of his ass nestled innocently against Jeff's hip. 

Jeff smiles and rolls over to wrap himself around Jensen's back, arms circling his boy possessively. He presses his nose into Jensen's neck and nuzzles there, inhaling deeply at the warm, slightly sweat-damp scent. The tender skin is too tempting to resist, rough stubble and slightly chapped lips dragging kisses up to his boy's ear as he snuggles closer, arms tightening as he pulls Jensen flush against his chest. 

He feels the sleepy jerk as Jensen startles awake, the sharp inhale followed by a slow, drowsy murmur of recognition as he goes lax in Jeff's embrace. 

"Mornin', beautiful," Jeff murmurs. 

Jensen's lashes flutter, a bleary "Whatimeizzit..." getting half-swallowed by the pillow as Jeff presses a kiss to the side of his tousled head.

"Early," he says. 

"Sleep'n" Jensen slurs. It's a huff of breath that's barely even audible as his boy, never completely awake in the first place, drifts off again and Jeff has to swallow his chuckle at Jensen's scrunched expression. Annoyance seems to crease his face even in sleep, the whole notion of mornings apparently so abhorrent it antagonises even his subconscious. 

It's peaceful like this, before the morning rush. It's semi-dark and quiet and Jeff enjoys just holding his boy close, feeling him breathe as Jeff's fingertips draw light circles idly across Jensen's sternum. Jensen's chest rises and falls rhythmically in the slow, even cadence of sleep, soft and trusting in Jeff's arms. Despite waking barely moments ago he has always been able to sleep with enviable ease. Jensen doesn't so much as twitch even as Jeff slides his hand down across the flat plane of his belly to thumb lightly at the molded plastic cock-cage between his legs. The acrylic tube is body-hot and glossy and Jeff enjoys the feel of it against his fingers, the sturdy lock heavy where it hangs down against bare, supple thigh. He's only removed it periodically so far, and then only for strictly supervised ablutions, Jensen's eyes covered and hands bound while Jeff cleans and inspects his captive genitals. Jensen himself has neither seen nor touched himself without it since he signed the contract. 

It's a restriction Jeff intends to keep. Rigid denial and absolute control. Currently those inspections are the only time Jensen is even physically able to get hard, though any enthusiasm he might have had for it swiftly waned when he became rather more intimately acquainted with the ice pack in Jeff's freezer.

Idly cupping his boy's balls Jeff takes a moment to wonder exactly how Jensen's going to look when Jeff does finally feel like letting him come. Eventually Jensen will yield and learn not to ask, but at present he still struggles with the misguided expectation that he somehow deserves the very pleasure he purposefully signed away. When it happens it will undoubtedly be glorious, but Jeff figures it's still going to be a while yet. Jensen's behaviour lately has not exactly been his best.

Not that Jensen knows it but Jeff does actually have some sort of a schedule in mind. He'd had plans pretty much from the moment Jensen outlined what he wanted, but he'd been cautious to push at the start. Of course he had. It was one thing for Jensen to _say_ he wanted to hand over long-term control, but quite another to actually endure it. But everything Jeff has thrown at him so far, every rule and restriction, every punishment and denial seems to have settled that unquiet, self-destructive urge that had visibly simmered so close to the surface when they first met. 

Jensen's latest grades hang on the fridge in Jeff's kitchen, centre-top, held up with a tacky Vegas fridge magnet like an elementary school report card. There's also a substantial stack of them in the drawer in Jeff's desk, each subsequent grade getting time on the fridge before making way for the semester's latest results, every paper and test score dutifully presented to Daddy as soon as they're received. 

Jensen's GPA is on track to end up looking quite respectable, though it's taken a lot of hard slog to drag it out of the impressive slump it had hit in the months before Jensen finally sought help. Jeff's insistence on structure and immediate consequences resulted in more than one scarlet-bruised backside for missed homework deadlines, but with a routine to adhere to Jensen's grades are up, his focus improved, and his stress levels better managed. He eats and sleeps on Jeff's schedule, and his propensity to drink himself into a stupor at endless frat parties has dwindled pretty much in direct correlation to his inability to engage in casual, anonymous sex. 

Jensen seems to be thriving under Jeff's direction, and Jeff's proud of him for it, affection for the young man in his arms curling warm and comfortable through his belly. Jeff presses another teasing, beard-scruffed kiss to Jensen's shoulder, the slow swell of lazy arousal a comfortable heat beneath the surface as he nestles his own semi-flaccid cock against the soft, inviting curve of his boy's backside. 

He doesn't have any particular intent, but the smooth warmth between Jensen's thighs is more than enough to perk his morning wood and Jeff hums contentedly as his flesh thickens.

"Mmm..." Jensen moans sleepily. "Daddy..." He rolls his cheek against the pillow and yawns jaw-poppingly wide, huffing drowsily as Jeff squeezes him.

"Right here, sweetheart."

"You're poking me."

Jensen shoves his ass back into Jeff's crotch accusingly, Jeff's cock rising harder at the provocative rub of the body nestled so close and Jeff can't help laughing, a low, rough chuckle at Jensen's put-upon expression. Jensen sighs deeply at that, mired in apparent resignation, lashes fluttering as Jeff presses his mouth hot and wet against the side of his throat. 

"Is that so?" Jeff whispers. He rolls his hips, rubbing a slow grind against Jensen's peachy, warm bottom, erection nudging insistently at the smooth, hairless crease. "That's cause you make me hard, baby."

Jensen's tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip, a trace of coy pleasure cracking his expression as Jeff leans in a little closer, the length of his swelling cock hot and heavy between Jensen's thighs. 

"You want it inside you instead, boy?" Jeff rumbles.

Jensen bites his lip and smiles. "Mm. Fuck me."

"Fuck you?" Jeff smirks. "Just like that? Really? I didn't know you were so desperate for another punishment already." He reaches one hand down, fingers surrounding Jensen's balls threateningly. "Or do you want to rephrase that rude little _demand_ , sweetheart?"

Jensen's lips part on a gasp, eyes widening before he buries his face in the pillow, words muffled in the sheets even as a furious blush pinks his cheeks. "Please use me, Daddy? Want to make you feel good."

"That's better," Jeff purrs. "Give me your ass, boy."

Jensen whines but complies without fight, flattening his belly to the sheets as Jeff reaches over him for the lube on the bedside table, pumping slick onto his fingers in two short, sparse blurts. Jensen's back arches sinuously in invitation as Jeff pushes him down with the weight of a forearm across the back of his shoulders, bodies slotting together as he settles his weight more fully onto his squirming boy.

The cocoon beneath the blankets is almost smotheringly hot and Jeff pauses only to toss the sheets back, the first push of two lube-slick fingers at Jensen's hole making his boy gasp and hitch at the sudden chill. His flushed cheek scrubs against the pillow even as his fingers curl in thwarted arousal and Jeff sinks his digits deeper, burying them up the the webbing at the base of his knuckles. His boy is scalding hot and tight inside, Jeff's fingers splaying as he smears slick perfunctorily around his inner walls before pulling out to wipe the rest of it off on his own rigid shaft. He nudges a thigh between his boy's legs, forcing them wider and pinning Jensen flat before pushing the blunt, fat crown of his cock against the pink, furled little hole. 

It's been a while and Jensen's always been tight but he pushes straight in regardless, slow but hard and Jensen cries out at the burn of it, teeth bared in discomfort, pinned body twitching as Jeff relentlessly sinks deeper. A nudge glances over his prostate and Jensen goes rigid, gasping in exquisite distress barely two seconds before Jeff finally bottoms out, stretched rim taut and clenching uselessly around the girth of the heavy cock inside him. Jeff can feel his boy trembling, shoulders sweating and lashes wet, breath catching in his lungs at the aching, unrelenting fullness of it. 

It _hurts_ , Jeff knows it does, an inescapable, febrile rawness that only highlights the aching cramp of being so full. Yet he knows his boy will endure it, suffer it, adore it simply because Jeff wants him to and the knowledge settles like an ember in his belly, urging him on. He surges deeper with a hard drive of his hips, pelvis snapping hard against Jensen's ass with a force that punches a grunt out of his boy's bitten-red mouth.

"Put your hands on the headboard. Brace yourself and don't move," Jeff growls. "You stay still for Daddy while he uses your hole."

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and nods frantically, flailing for purchase on the slatted wooden bedstead, wet lashes clumping against scarlet cheeks as Jeff pulls back just far enough to watch the bottom inch of his cock pull at the clinging rim of Jensen's ass. His boy's almost dry, the barest skim of lube only just easing the way and the plunge back in is savage enough to make his boy choke back a sob. The sound of flesh slapping against Jensen's flank is delicious and Jeff revels in it, pausing while buried in deep just to enjoy the pressure, grinding slow and sinful as he rubs the rough scratch of pubic hair against his boy's stinging crack.

"Please, Daddy," Jensen whimpers. 

Jeff leans down, lips hot and wet against Jensen's ear. "What do you want, boy?" 

Jensen's lip trembles so beautifully, muscles quivering, thighs spread so wide for Jeff's bulk it's almost obscene. "Daddy-" He flinches as Jeff slides one hand under his chest, palm scraping until fingers find their target and squeeze the fine-pink point of his nipple, the crest of a nail digging a sharp semicircle into the soft meat of his areola. Jensen's back arches at the calculated cruelty, thrusting his pectoral into Jeff's hand as if that would somehow ease the biting pinch as his Daddy tugs hard at the delicate little nub. "Please-- ah!-- please use my ass, Daddy. Please! I'll be good."

Jeff's hands shift, releasing the tender bud to tighten around his boy's ribs instead, hot palm spreading flat under his chest as Jeff nips at the cream-pale arch of Jensen's shoulder. "Sweetheart, you already are. Now shh, Daddy's busy."

Jeff presses down on his boy's shoulders a little tighter, moving his weight just enough to get his knees planted more firmly. The altered angle grants him more leverage and Jeff growls in satisfaction when the first full slide out of his boy's upturned ass is like having to fight the sucking pull of Jensen's hungry body, the raw, swollen grip of his hole clinging to Jeff's dick like a perfect cherry-red mouth. He pauses just for a moment before punching back in on the downstroke, thrusts building into a slow, grinding cadence as he blankets himself over Jensen's back. Desire burns hot down in the pit of his belly, the fresh thrill of his boy's passive submission inducing him to linger despite the soundtrack of whimpering cries. He's almost too busy enjoying the tight warmth around his cock and the delicious tremors of the boy beneath him to truly chase orgasm, dragging out his own pleasure at simmering pace.

He reaches down to paw at the plastic-coated heat between his boy's legs, tugging at the cage and Jensen's aching balls alternately, rolling the tightly drawn sack in the heat of his rough palm as he finally alters the angle of his thrust. Breath gasps out of his boy's lungs in a pitiful keen as Jeff's cock drags thick and heavy over Jensen's prostate, his balls twitching pitifully in Jeff's grip as they try to draw up. They rise for a moment only to be pinched and pulled back down again, Daddy's fingers closing in to form a tight band around their root, the fragile weight of them held firm in the cup of Jeff's hand. 

"You make the prettiest sounds, boy," Jeff murmurs. His breath puffs hot against the side of Jensen's face, his boy messy and tear-streaked and hurting, so achingly beautiful just the sight of him makes Jeff dizzy with want. 

"Hold on tight now. Daddy's gonna' use you hard."

Big hands dent the mattress on either side of Jensen's chest as Jeff levers himself upright to sit back on his heels, gaze dark and hungry as he stares down at the milk-white stretch of his boy's back. His hole is angry red where it's still stretched wide around Jeff's cock, puffy and bruised, and Jeff bites back a groan of pleasure at the sight of it, hands wrapping tight over the bony crest of Jensen's narrow hips. Grip tight he spreads his knees, pushing at the soft flesh of Jensen's inner thighs before lifting his boy's ass and yanking it back as hard as he can into the brutal forward thrust of his hips.

Pulled up to his knees suddenly Jensen sobs in desperation, thighs trembling and head lolling on his forearms as he hangs pinioned on Jeff's shaft. The slide of his yielding, fucked-open hole is a delicious counterpoint to the scarlet throb of Jensen's compressed little cock, plastic cage hanging heavy beneath him. Jensen's hole tightens desperately on each punching thrust, clinging and squeezing to his Daddy's cock even as the cant of Jensen's hips seems to push the underside of Jeff's erection back and forth in a grinding pressure against his prostate. Jeff's boy tortures himself almost as well as Jeff does, teasing himself with the spectre of unachieveable pleasure even as Jeff pounds him all the harder for it. 

The glisten of sweat-damp skin makes him shimmer in the dawn-light, colour high on his cheeks and brows furrowed as he gasps and pants and _aches_ in the cradle of Jeff's hands. His hobbled cock bounces limply, padlock cracking a staccato beat against the plastic tube and Jeff can't resist wrapping one hand around the length of it, tugging and smearing his thumb over the hole at the tip of the tube where it's grown damp with the precome Jensen's cock is desperately trying to squirt out.

Jeff's close, he knows he is, orgasm swelling as he races the sweet friction of Jensen's ass, hands pawing and clutching possessively at the heated skin of hips and thighs as his rhythm grows harsh and demanding. When Jeff finally comes it's with his hand again wrapped greedily around bruise-tender balls, Jensen keening and pitiful beneath him, Jeff's release filling his boy's red-raw asshole with a slick, hot gush. Orgasm blindsides Jeff like a freight train and it takes him a moment to return to awareness, free arm straining to remain propped up over the prone body still hitching and squirming beneath him. He's perfunctory as he pulls out, cock wet with his own come, a disappointed, hurt little whimper escaping Jensen's slack lips at the sudden withdrawal. Jeff lands a hard smack on his ass for the impertinence, a vicious crack that lands purposefully across the rim of his gaping hole before Jeff rolls him over, big hands coming up to cradle Jensen's flushed, sweat-damp face between his palms. 

"That's it," Jeff purrs, satisfaction heavy in his tone. "My good boy. Such a nice, tight hole for me."

"Thank you, Daddy," Jensen manages. It's automatic and more than a little dazed, his boy still overwhelmed and needy and Jeff kisses his forehead for it, heavy thumbs swiping away silent tears with deceptive gentleness. Jensen's cock has swelled as much as it can in its meagre tube, shaft bent down and tightly-squeezed, scarlet hot and aching. It's so strictly hobbled it can barely even twitch and Jensen's fingers are clenched tight in discomfort, chest heaving as he pants in the aftermath. His eyes squeeze shut at the brutal ache of it, Daddy's hand reaching down for one last chastising tug on his tortured cock. Even now, the blood-hot weight of it is barely even a handful and Jeff's eyes flash with heat as he fondles it with purposeful disregard. Pre-come has trailed a watery streak down the inside of his boy's thigh, a silvery puddle gathered in the sparse hairs and Jeff smiles as he finally rolls languidly back onto his own pillow.

Satisfaction makes his limbs heavy, one arm pulling his boy closer as Jeff yawns and Jensen buries his face gratefully into the lee of Daddy's shoulder. His boy's muffled whimpers of discomfort are a guilty pleasure, Jeff's pre-come-smeared fingers idly petting the back of Jensen's head, letting long slow strokes ruffle sandy hair. Jensen's breath hitches where his face is nestled against Jeff's neck, quiet sobs gradually growing in intensity as the sting in his misused backside finally makes itself known, the slow trickle of Jeff's release inexorably beginning to seep out of his raw, burning hole. 

"So good for me, sweetheart," Jeff rumbles. "Lie still now, baby boy. Let me hold you."

Jensen nods faintly against his neck, arms creeping up to wrap tightly around Jeff's torso, clinging on as he lets the slow, sweeping crest of sensation overtake him.

Jeff's boy is beautiful like this; Tear-streaked and debauched, curled in tight to Daddy's side. His mouth is soft and wet where it presses against Jeff's chest, hot tears belying the grateful willingness with which he bends to Jeff's merciless hand. His safewords live unforgotten but rarely touched in the back of Jeff's mind, the centre point of a carnal liturgy of temptation. Hurting and despoiled this way, Jensen is a work of art. He wears his bruises like kisses and Jeff knows that he cares for the boy far more than he probably should. 

The contract expires at the end of Jensen's final semester. It's no secret that Jeff has already thought about asking Jensen whether he'd be interested in extending it.  
He might even let Jensen come as a graduation present.  
Well, maybe.  
...if he can get his GPA over a 3.70.

\---

 

 

\---

**Timestamp**

Jeff nudged open the porch door with his elbow, earth-covered hands held out before him until he made it to the sink, Saturday-afternoon garden mud sluicing away with the hot rush of the kitchen tap. Borders weeded and lawn freshly edged, the backyard looked at least temporarily chocolate-box perfect in the late afternoon sunshine. Behind him the coffee machine burbled quietly to itself for probably the third time that day and at the breakfast bar Jensen was tapping away industriously on his laptop. A pair of thin-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose, concession to the long hours spent working, and the scattered pile of textbooks and scrawled lecture notes had spread even further across the kitchen than usual. Jeff shook the excess water from his hands and grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling about, old man?" Jensen asked. The regular staccato beat of his fingertips barely even faltered, Jensen's attention still firmly fixed on the screen before him.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Jeff said.

Jensen huffed under his breath. "Scenery. Sure." He hammered out a few more paragraphs before hesitating. "Oh, by the way, you should expect a call from Jared later." His fingers hovered over the keys as if momentarily indecisive and Jensen glanced up from his screen, ears pinking as Jeff grabbed the towel from the rail by the oven door and dried himself off.

"Really?" Jeff asked. "May I ask why?"

Jensen coughed, blush spreading. "Well, in case you don't remember you kind of blistered my ass pretty good yesterday morning. The benches in the lecture hall ain't exactly soft."

Jeff smirked. "Fidgety boy."

Jensen rolled his eyes, reaching out to grab a sip of coffee from one of the half a dozen mugs haphazardly littering his workspace. "Yeah, well. I told him it was nothing I didn't enjoy but he was still looking a bit... murder-ey when I saw him at study group this morning."

Jeff hung up the towel and crossed the kitchen, big hand stroking the back of Jensen's shoulder soothingly. "Mm, I'll talk to him."

"None of his business," Jensen grumbled.

"Naw, he's just lookin' out for you," Jeff said. "S'good. Means you got someone in your corner."

"What, in case of gaslighting? He's a teddy bear."

"A very large, looming teddy bear," Jeff corrected. "Intimidation goes a long way."

Jensen snorted disbelievingly. 

"Hey, I mean it," Jeff added. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jensen's temple. "You still doin' ok?"

Jensen nodded, curling willingly into Jeff's embrace, left hand dropping down between his legs automatically. The outline of his cock cage was a smooth ridge under the front of his sweatpants, reassuring and solid, like the sure, comforting grip of Jeff's hand. 

"Yeah," Jensen said. "I'm good."


End file.
